<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moody Days by Mandalorianess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150596">Moody Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianess/pseuds/Mandalorianess'>Mandalorianess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, when the razor crest was still alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianess/pseuds/Mandalorianess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little over three weeks have passed since Cara joined him for his search for the Jedi and everything had been fine.<br/>All his worries about privacy turned out to be completely unnecessary, Cara seemed to respect his privacy more than anyone else ever did before her. She didn’t try to see him without his helmet or made fun of his creed. She did ask some inappropriate questions though, but it was Cara, and asking inappropriate questions in a joking way was part of her personality, so it didn’t feel wrong. He even answered some of her questions, but huffed in disbelieve for others without even considering answering them. She hadn’t expected him to answer, she just liked to tease him and if he is honest, he likes her teasing too. </p><p>But for the last two or three days, Cara has changed, she’s moody and quiet, she doesn’t tease and almost avoids him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin &amp; Cara Dune, Din Djarin &amp; Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moody Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I finally finished it... It didn't turn out as fluffy as I planned, I'm just not good at writing fluff but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway and of course there is some fluff in it :)</p><p>Thank you for proofreading <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22/pseuds/Wolfy22">Wolfy22</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little over three weeks have passed since Cara joined him for his search for the Jedi and everything had been fine.<br/>
All his worries about privacy turned out to be completely unnecessary, Cara seemed to respect his privacy more than anyone else ever did before her. She didn’t try to see him without his helmet or made fun of his creed. She did ask some inappropriate questions though, but it was Cara, and asking inappropriate questions in a joking way was part of her personality, so it didn’t feel wrong. He even answered some of her questions, but huffed in disbelieve for others without even considering answering them. She hadn’t expected him to answer, she just liked to tease him and if he is honest, he likes her teasing too.</p><p>But for the last two or three days, Cara has changed, she’s moody and quiet, she doesn’t tease and almost avoids him. He once even caught her silently crying into her pillow, and she just yelled at him to get the kriff out of her bunk.</p><p>Now she is sitting on a small rock, cleaning her favorite weapons. The little one is sitting at her feet and plays with the warm sand of Tatooine. Somehow that little green monster is allowed to be near her, but he isn’t. Yesterday he had finally asked her if he did something wrong but her all annoyed answers was: “No, could you just leave me alone, please?” And now Din wonders even more what he could have done to upset her, but he simply has no idea, everything has been fine over the last few weeks.</p><p>Grudgingly he goes back into his ship. Maybe some decent food would cheer her up. She hasn’t eaten today... when he thinks about it, the last time he saw her eating something was yesterday around noon, she definitely needs to eat. He tries to cook a decent stew and is surprised that it actually turns out quite delicious.</p><p>Swiftly he walks over to Cara who is still sitting on that rock.<br/>
She has stopped cleaning her weapons, instead she just stares at some unspecified point in the far distance.<br/>
She seems mentally absent and indeed she startles out of her trance when he says her name and touches her shoulder.</p><p>“You should eat something, I made stew” he announces.</p><p>“Not hungry” is her mumbled answer and for a short moment, he can see tears glistening in her eyes, but she hastily looks down at her feet.</p><p>“You haven’t eaten since yesterday and it's already late afternoon, that’s not healthy” He argues, and she finally nods with a heavy sigh.</p><p>He is seriously worried, what could have possibly upset her so much? He’s sure that she normally would never cry if there’s only the slightest chance someone could see her but now it’s already the second time that she isn’t able to hide her tears in front of him.<br/>
He sighs too, at least she’s finally willing to eat something.</p><p>When Din eventually picks up the kid and enters the Crest too, Cara stands with her back to him, hands on the small table, upper body slightly bend.<br/>
He can hear her taking deep breaths and it almost seems like she is in pain, but their last fight was a little over a week ago, and she hadn’t even been seriously injured... He is probably imagining things. Still, he couldn’t keep himself from asking if she is okay for probably the fifth time today.</p><p>“I’m fine” she answers without even turning around and grabs a bowl of stew.</p><p>“You don’t seem fine to me” he confronts, and she finally turns around slamming the bowl she was holding, onto the table causing some stew to swash out.</p><p>“I’m on my period, okay?” she snaps, heading straight out of the ship, bumping his shoulder on her way.</p><p>“Oh” Din finally says when she is already back sitting on her rock again, staring into nothing.</p><p>“What do you think kid, how can I cheer her up?”</p><p>A quiet coo is what he gets as a response from his little green son.</p><p>“You worried too, aren’t you?</p><p>The Child coos in agreement.</p><p>“You have any ideas?” Din asks, not really expecting an answer but still somehow hoping for one, since his son in comparison to him is allowed to be around Cara and maybe he has some idea...</p><p>
  <em>‘Nice Din, now you expect a toddler to tell you how to cheer up a warrior on her period’ he thinks already shaking his head about his stupidity when the kid suddenly escapes his arms and waddles over to his jetpack.</em>
</p><p>The jetpack...of course, the little one loves flying around with him and of course, he would assume that Cara likes it too.</p><p>“I don’t know kid...you really think that would be a good idea?”</p><p>Another approving coo.</p><p>
  <em>‘Of course, he thinks it’s a good idea what did you expect Din? That he names the pros and cons of flying around with a menstruating woman?'</em>
</p><p>Kriff, he knows nothing about these kinds of things, he was raised among brothers.</p><p>When Cara was still sitting in the same position when the sun started setting, he suddenly was caught by a wave of motivation and confidence.<br/>
He attached his jetpack to his armor and went over to her.<br/>
What was the worst thing that could happen anyway? She could be mad and scream at him, or she could become even sadder, but that wouldn’t be a worsening of the current situation.</p><p>Determinedly he grabs her hands to pull her up to her feet. Out of confusion she actually stands up instead of protesting, and he doesn’t even think of giving her time to complain.</p><p>
  <em>‘Sometimes people just don’t know what they need, right?’ he thinks while he firmly pulls her against his body and interlaces his arms around her waist.</em>
</p><p>“Tense up your whole body” he commands.</p><p>“Din, what the...?</p><p>A high-pitched scream escapes her when she suddenly loses the ground under her feet, and she holds on to him in panic.</p><p>It takes a few seconds until he finally feels her body tense and he changes the flight angle from upright to horizontal</p><p>When he looks down, looking directly into her eyes, there is no more anxiety, instead, her beautiful dark eyes are glowing with excitement.</p><p>Only a few seconds later she closes her eyes, and lets go of him, stretching her arms to both sides.</p><p><em>‘She trusts me’</em> A wave of joy hits him when he sees her relaxed expression, hair tousled from the wind, and a smile gracing her lips.</p><p>‘Finally’ he thinks, relieved to have his Cara back. <em>‘Seems like I’ve done the right thing for once, thanks to the little one’</em>He makes a mental note to thank his son and maybe give him some food he likes.</p><p>They’re flying another few minutes before Din finally lands them again.<br/>
Out of experience, he knows that it can be quite hard to hold the body tension when flying the first few times, it needs some training even for well-trained warriors like them.</p><p>When their feet hit the ground, it takes her a second to steady herself. She leans her forehead against his helmet, still smiling.<br/>
“Thank you” she mumbles “I needed that” tears are glistening in her eyes again but this time he feels like they aren’t tears of sadness anymore...</p><p>
  <em>‘Seems like being on her period just makes her emotional’ he’ll definitely be prepared for the next time.</em>
</p><p>“You hungry too?” He hears her say while she already walks up the ramp of the razor crest.</p><p><em>‘Well, if that isn’t a good sign’</em> He thinks before he finally follows her.</p><p> </p><p>This fic was inspired by one of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/equivalent_exchange/pseuds/equivalent_exchange">equivalent_exchange </a>amazing pics</p><p>
  
</p><p>You can find her on <a href="https://flipredmonkey.tumblr.com/">Tumbler</a> and<a href="https://www.instagram.com/flipredmonkey_arts/"> Instagram</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I hope you enjoyed it and I would be super happy if you left a comment, even if it's "just" a smiley :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>